Otra Ocasión
by Chelonia
Summary: Después de reencontrarse con la joven que, años atrás, le hizo un regalo inesperado, Aldebarán de Tauro se debate entre impedir que su curiosidad interfiera con su vida de soldado y saciar su interés en conocer más sobre esa persona benigna e inteligente.


Saint Seiya y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de Kurumada y Toei Animation.

Pero eso tenía que haber sido a la semana siguiente. O un poco antes o después de que pasaran las fiestas decembrinas. Ahora ¿para qué? Ya se habrá olvidado. Ya pasó toda la emoción de los festejos, se normalizó todo y bajaron los ánimos, seguramente en los días festivos estuvo muy ocupada y fue mejor no ir, para no interrumpirla. Qué va, seguramente es cristiana y descansó como debe; habrá pasado esas fechas con su familia. Pero ¿de verdad te crees que ella quiere que vayas? Sólo te dio la tarjeta por amabilidad. Ahora es una persona de negocios, tiene que dar muy buena imagen y atraer clientela. No, tú no eres potencial cliente. Número uno: ¿a quién le vas a regalar flores? ¿A Afrodita? Número dos: No tienes dinero. Estás en el Santuario, no hay ni para comer. Tu trabajito de medio tiempo en la ciudad apenas y te da para lo básico. Número tres: ¿A qué vas realmente? Es decir, sé sincero. ¿A qué vas a verla? Recuerda lo que eres. No puedes tener ese tipo de intenciones con nadie. Acuérdate de tu labor y tu misión en esta vida. Tienes prioridades, una diosa a quién servir, un templo que atender.

No quise hablar de esto con nadie. Al regresar el día que la vi, no quise decir nada a nadie, porque sentí que me podían despertar de un sueño. El pasar del tiempo se sentía extraño, me senté y estuve como entumecido mentalmente unas horas pensando. ¿En qué? Quien sabe, en el infinito, en el aroma de las flores. Un minuto tardaba eones en pasar, pero cuando volví a la realidad ya era muy noche y hasta me sorprendí por lo tarde que era.

Alguien pasó por mi templo y me dijo que tenía cara de "ido". Tan ensimismado estuve que no recuerdo bien quién era, no le miré la cara. Cuando me metí a bañar para espabilar me di cuenta: tengo demasiado tiempo libre para pensar en tonterías. Tendría ahora que entrenar más en el Santuario, trabajar más horas en la ciudad, no hay espacio para ese tipo de cosas.

 _Febrero de 2017_

Ese día otros de sus compañeros de orden declararon que se quedarían en los templos a hacer guardia, hábito que le permitía ir a laborar como la gente común y corriente a la ciudad. Pero ese día no era su turno en el restaurante. Aldebarán tenía toda la seguridad que lo mejor que podía hacer para aprovechar de manera productiva ese tiempo libre era dedicarse a sus labores de santo dorado; en su defecto, dormir un poco o limpiar su espacio personal. Pero ahí se fue, como un necio, a la ciudad. ¿A qué? "A actuar de tonto, como no lo he hecho en años".

La dirección no era tan difícil de encontrar. No era un barrio extremadamente popular ni lujoso, pero sabía qué ruta de autobús lo dejaría cerca. "Creo que lo más cortés sería llevarle algo." Pero no se lo ocurría qué podía ser adecuado para la ocasión. Ya habían pasado los días festivos importantes para las florerías, para la gente en general. Un postre, un llavero, sonaban a cosas insulsas, y además eran inútiles.

Nunca pasaba desapercibido en el transporte público. En el metro, en los autobuses, su estatura imponente, complexión intimidante y rostro severo se convertían por unos segundos en el centro de las miradas: temerosas, morbosas, curiosas, desdeñosas. De tener posibilidad de disponer de unos euros de más, con gusto tomaría taxi. Pero la carencia económica era imperiosa, y tendría que ir encorvado todo el recorrido por el tamaño reducido del vehículo.

Bajó del autobús. Hizo memoria de las calles y las distancias, y caminó algunas cuadras. Se detuvo en una esquina en donde le daba de lleno la luz del sol de media mañana. Hacía fresco, pero él no se inmutaba, apenas llevaba puesta una camiseta de manga 3/4, sus pantalones tipo cargo, y botas. Notó que a la mitad de la calle, distinguido con algunos cajones y canastas con flores en la acera, había un pequeño local pintado con colores suaves. Se dirigió al mismo y por un momento vaciló, ya que vio la puerta cerrada, y no parecía haber clientes dentro, pero el anuncio en la puerta indicaba que estaba abierto e invitaba a pasar.

En la tienda pudo ver sobre todo arreglos florales pequeños, algunos minimalistas, otros monocromáticos –posiblemente para un evento especial–, otros muy sencillos compuestos de unas pocas flores, y algunas decoraciones para el hogar con plantas no florales, todo acomodado pulcramente en anaqueles de madera que aún desprendían aroma a nuevo. Evidentemente su entrada no había sido notada, pues sólo había una persona tras el mostrador, y estaba sentada con las piernas cruzadas y la espalda recargada contra la pared, mirando ávidamente su teléfono celular. Era una muchacha de estatura modesta, abrigada con una chamarra de capucha. Debido a que tenía la cabeza protegida con esta prenda, sólo se dejaba ver una porción de cabello color marrón y una cara blanca de subtonos rosáceos.

-Buenos días.- Saludó el caballero con voz seca.

La muchacha se tardó un par de segundos en desprender su vista de la pequeña pantalla y mirar al recién llegado.

-Buenos días.- Respondió ella con poco ánimo y sin moverse un ápice de su posición.

Aldebarán se quedó estático por unos segundos, visiblemente decepcionado de no encontrar a la persona que él esperaba encontrar y a quien aún buscaba con la mirada.

-¿Buscaba algo?- preguntó la muchacha con expresión un poco confusa después de un silencio en el que ella permaneció mirando al caballero esperando que pidiera algo para comprar.

Él se quedó con las manos en un gesto de duda suspendido en el aire. Pensó que había sido una tontería de su parte haber llegado hasta ahí sin imaginar que la joven dueña bien podría no estar ahí y tener empleados –aunque la muchacha tras el mostrador tenía cierto parecido físico a ella-, y también lo era el haber llegado con la única intención de verla y hablarle unos minutos sin más ni más; por lo menos tendría que preguntar el precio de algo.

Titubeó.

-¿Cuánto cuesta el…?- señaló una de las plantas decorativas aunque no tenía el mínimo interés en ellas, y de una puerta entreabierta que daba a la trastienda, apareció la joven buscada cargando un cajón compacto y adornado con rosas confeti y lentejilla de manera casi matemática.

Al verlo, arqueó grandemente las cejas y el iris de sus ojos relució de sorpresa. Sonrosada y sonriendo, puso el cajón en el mostrador y se acercó a él.

Él casi se atraganta con su propia saliva y trastabilló un poco al dar unos pasos hacia ella. Saludó torpemente con la mano para disimular un poco ese ligero accidente con los pies.

-¡Hola! ¡Pensé que vendrías antes! ¿Estuviste ocupado?- Saludó ella sin disimular su regocijo.

Aldebarán se sonrojó un poco. Sonrió tanto que se notaron sus breves hoyuelos en las mejillas y paseó la mirada por el suelo vagamente para no mirar fijamente a la joven que le hablaba, y que le parecía se veía como una flor de manzano.

-No me había dado tiempo.- Se excusó casi con pena.

Europa sonrió condescendiente. Se acordó de que había otra persona en la escena y la miró.

-Ella es mi hermana Olympia. Me está ayudando en la tienda.

La aludida miró a los dos que conversaban y levantó las cejas e hizo un intento de sonrisa, a modo de saludo distante.

-Él es el… señor Aldebarán.- Europa dijo el nombre algo vacilante, insegura sobre si era seguro mencionarlo o no.

El caballero levantó la mano mostrando la palma a modo de saludo, y mostró la sonrisa más amable que pudo.

-Mucho gusto.- fue lo mejor que se le ocurrió decir.

-Y ¿cómo te ha ido? ¿Has estado bien?

-No puedo quejarme. Ha habido poca actividad en- Se interrumpió bruscamente antes de mencionar al Santuario. Estaba casi seguro que Olympia había sido una de las niñas que acompañaban a Europa aquel día de la flor, hace tanto tiempo ya, y que por tanto bien podía estar al tanto de la existencia de ese lugar y de su orden. Pero lo mejor era no arriesgar. -…bueno, allá. Tú sabes. Mi trabajo en la ciudad, está bien. Nada sorprendente. ¿Y tú? Imagino has estado muy ocupada.

-¡Sí! Jesucristo, es una locura. Ha habido mucho trabajo, lo cual es muy bueno, pero a veces tan cansado. Este mes ha sido tremendo, no te imaginas.

-Claro.

Tenía intención de continuar con la conversación, pero entró una señora a comprar. Mientras Europa se encargaba, él se fue a mirar las flores en los anaqueles y las ventanas para distraerse y no interrumpirla.

-Tú no habías pasado por esta área, ¿verdad?- preguntó Europa una vez que la señora cruzó la puerta con su compra.

-No que yo recuerde. Casi siempre ando en las afueras, o en la costa.

-Y ¿qué te parece? – preguntó con una expresión de avidez curiosa infantil, poniendo sus manos a la altura de sus hombros a modo de duda y mostrando orgullosa su aún modesta creación empresarial.

-Muy bonito. ¿Todos los arreglos los hiciste tú?

-Bueno, los diseñé. Ella, mi otra hermana, mis primas, mi mamá, me ayudaron a armarlos. Aún me falta mucho, claro.

Sonó el teléfono. Ella lo atendió, y mientras tomaba apunte, él volvía a recorrer el local, pero esta vez ya sólo con la mirada. Miró la ventana, miró el mostrador. Miró el teléfono, y miró las manos de Europa, ocupadas en su empresa. De verdad era una muchacha pequeña. No era fácil creer que tuviera la edad que ella le había dicho.

Iban a retomar la conversación cuando entró una pareja de edad avanzada con mucha prisa a la tienda. Al parecer, acababan de ser abuelos y querían el arreglo más bonito para su nuera.

-¿No preferirías que venga en otra ocasión? – Ofreció Aldebarán cuando se fueron los clientes.

A ella no le agradó esa sugerencia. Evidentemente se sintió un poco decepcionada con esa oferta, pero el día laboral apenas empezaba y ella tenía prioridad de atender clientes y proveedores, no platicar con un conocido. Pero en realidad era lo mejor que se podía hacer.

-Salgo a comer a las dos. ¿Tienes tiempo? –Fue su respuesta.

 _¿Qué vas a hacer en más de tres horas? ¿Dar vueltas por la ciudad?_

-Sí. Puedo venir a esa hora.

-Me da pena que hayas venido desde lejos, y que yo…

-No te preocupes, yo entiendo. Tienes que trabajar.- La interrumpió con una sonrisa. –Te veo a las dos.

 _Que piense lo que quiera, que cuente el chisme a quien ella quiera. En el preciso momento en que el caballero salió por la puerta del local, me miró con una cara de sentencia que no se aguantaba. No creí que se fuera a acordar de él ni del juego que traíamos ese día con las flores hace años ya. Aceptémoslo, es una persona que no pasa desapercibida físicamente, no es fácil olvidarse de alguien con esa estatura y esa cara, ni mucho menos del bochorno que pasamos él y yo con mi ocurrencia de la flor. Me hizo todas las preguntas que se le ocurrieron: que por qué lo había invitado, que si nos traíamos algo. Le contesté que es una necedad pensar que me voy a estar involucrando con cualquier persona con la que me topo, nada tiene de malo hacer amigos. Soy mayor de edad y estoy en todo mi derecho de hablar con quien yo quiera._

 _Todos se sorprendieron cuando me puse manos a la obra para abrir mi negocio, cuando me puse a hacer cuentas; les era más fácil imaginar que yo siempre iba a ir de trabajo en trabajo como empleada, y después me iba a casar para que me mantuvieran. No podía darle importancia a lo que esperaban de mí en lo económico y laboral, tampoco puedo dar importancia ni atenerme a lo que esperan de mí en lo social y emocional. Esa persona me cae bien y me parece agradable, creo son suficientes motivos para llevarme con él. Si por cualquier motivo una amistad es imposible, ni modo. Nada de malo tiene conocer gente nueva, aunque sea brevemente._

Ella estaba reacomodando las suculentas en un estante más alto, por encima de las teléfonos. Todavía faltaban unos pocos minutos para que dieran las dos, pero aún no estaba preparada para cerrar.

El sonido de la campanilla de la puerta de entrada la hizo voltear inmediatamente para verlo entrar de nuevo a la tienda.

-Llegas temprano.- Lo saludó con una sonrisa amigable, pero gesto de confusión en el ceño.

-Ya están dando las dos. ¿No tienes hambre aún?

Ella buscó su reloj de pared con la mirada. Constató la información y siguió paseando la mirada vagamente por el local.

-Bueno, sí… ahora que lo dices, sí tengo un poco de hambre.- Empezó a bajar de la escalerita metálica en la que estaba parada.

-¿Necesitas ayuda? Para guardar tus cosas.

-No, en un momentito guardo lo que está en la acera.

Si bien ella se resistió una y otra vez a recibir ayuda para cargar las canastas y cajones, él guardó dentro la mayoría de las mercancías, y fue ese el motivo por el que en menos de un minuto ya todo estaba en la tienda, listo para cerrar.

-No tenías qué.- Le dijo haciéndose la modesta mientras guardaba sus cosas y sacaba sus llaves para poner el seguro.

-Pero si tienes hambre, no puedes pasar más tiempo así. Con tal de que comas algo lo más pronto posible.

Una vez caminando en la acera, permanecieron con la mirada suspendida a modo de incertidumbre. Después, ella observó las zancadas con las que caminaba Aldebarán, y él se fijó en los pasos menudos y apresurados de Europa. Sus botines color lila en número pequeño, sus pantalones entubados, su abrigo de color hueso, todo se conjugaba con su rostro pueril para conformar una imagen intrigante porque no dejaba en claro si se trataba de una jovencita universitaria, una adolescente, o una profesionista por el donaire con el que se manejaba.

-¿Y tu hermana?

-Ella se fue hace media hora, a comer en casa con mis papás.

-¿Tú no comerás con ellos?

-Oh, no. Tú te has de acordar de que mi casa queda lejos de aquí. Me tardaría más en el transporte que comiendo con ellos. Casi siempre me traigo un refrigerio para comer en el local, pero a veces me aburro y como en un café que me gusta mucho.

-¿Es ahí a donde nos dirigimos?

-Sí. Te va a gustar.

Doblaron una esquina, y algunas cuadras después llegaron a una cafetería no muy grande, pero con una cantidad considerable de comensales y que emanaba un aroma muy atrayente. Ella lo guió a una mesa en el centro del establecimiento, donde llegaba el calor de la cocina y se concentraba el de la gente. Una vez que se sentaron, se sintió en la libertad de quitarse su abrigo. Era visible que ella sentía bastante frío estando afuera, aunque ese día la temperatura no era inferior a los 15°C. Sospechaba que era inútil preguntarle a él si no resentía la baja temperatura. Seguramente resistiría eso y más.

-¿Qué se te antoja pedir?- preguntó Europa después de haber hojeado el menú.

-Yo creo que con _kroketes_ tengo suficiente.- Respondió humildemente el caballero.

Ella no sabía si estallar en risa o emitir un chillido escandalizado.

-¿Sólo eso? Pensé que tenías hambre.

En realidad, desde que dejó la florería a media mañana empezaba a sentir indicios de hambre, por lo que se regresó al Santuario para prepararse _saganaki_ , dos hamburguesas, y recalentar una rebanada de pizza que tenía desde hace dos días. Sabía que no era prudente gastar mucha plata en una salida, así que consideró que lo mejor era ir ya comido, pero no totalmente lleno, a modo de no lucir grosero evitando comer ante ella.

-No mucha. Es que comí un tentempié antes.

-Pensé que me ibas a acompañar a comer.- Se quejó ella con tono casi infantil.

Ese gesto de reclamo le dio tanta gracia y ternura a Aldebarán que no pudo evitar sonreír incluso para excusarse:

-¡Te voy a acompañar! Yo también voy a pedir comida, pero no mucha. Tú pide lo que quieras.

-¿Es por… falta de efectivo? Yo te puedo invitar si quieres.

-Oh no, no, no. No es eso, no te apures por mí.- Replicó gesticulando en negación con las manos.

Tuvieron que pasar de diez a quince minutos de jala y estira, de "¿en serio?", "seguro", "insisto", "tú no te preocupes" y demás ofertas y excusas para que pudieran tomar su orden. Mientras que él se limitó a pedir unas _kroketes_ y un té, ella se desenvolvió pidiendo un café _glykós_ , _tiganita_ , _hilopites_ , y un _gyro_ , dejando en claro que posiblemente pediría un postre después. A él le brilló la mirada y sonrió ocultándose tras la carta de alimentos.

-Este mes fue muy, muy bueno, y me lo merezco.- Se justificó ella fingiendo ingenuidad.

-Nadie lo niega. Está perfecto que tengas buen diente. Es indicio de una persona muy sana y fuerte.

-Es de familia. Bueno, casi todas las familias que conozco son de buen comer, pero mi familia en particular es un caso. – Le ofreció unas toallitas húmedas para limpiarse las manos, y se limpió meticulosamente las propias.- Tú… ¿eres de aquí?

-¿De aquí…? Tengo muchos años viviendo en Grecia.

-Pero ¿aquí naciste?

-No. En Brasil.

-¡¿El Amazonas?! ¡Wow!

-Sí, ahí me… ahí me crié.- Estuvo a punto de decir que ahí había entrenado, pero no lo consideró muy adecuado para la ocasión.- Tú ¿siempre has vivido en Rodorio?

-Sí, ahí nací y siempre viví ahí. Cuando estudié el gymnasium fui a una escuela que queda cerca del pueblo, pero ya pertenece al área de Atenas. Casi nadie de la ciudad iba ahí. Para estudiar el liceo, tuve que ir cerca del centro de Atenas. Era una odisea todos los días, me levantaba a las 5:30 de la mañana, y sólo me daba tiempo de comer un poco de fruta y pan antes de salir. Mi mamá me preparaba un desayuno para comer en la escuela y me lo empaquetaba en una bolsa. Desde luego, ella dejaba preparado el desayuno para mi papá y mis otras hermanas, ellas sólo tenían que servirlo. Al año siguiente mi hermana ingresó también, entonces íbamos ella, mi mamá y yo cada quien con el desayuno en la mochila. Mi otra hermana desayunaba más tarde y mi papá iba a dejarla en la camioneta al mismo gymnasium donde fui yo.

-Tu hermana, la de la florería, ¿es menor que tú?

-Sí, ella, y mi otra hermana también. Yo soy la mayor.

-Cierto, sí me lo habías dicho. Es más alta que tú.

-Sí, Olympia es la más alta, mide 1.65m.

Sacó su teléfono para mostrarle una foto de ella con sus hermanas y algunas primas. Le explicó quién era quién de sus familiares, y unos minutos después llegaron sus bebidas.

-¿Quieres probar?- Dijo ella ofreciendo un sorbo de su café.

-No, no. Lo pediste con mucha azúcar.

-¿No te gusta?

-No, demasiado para mi gusto.

-¿Lo prefieres amargo?

-No necesariamente, pero sí con muy poca azúcar. Tampoco le pongo crema. Gustos de cada quien.

Supuso que, como ella le ofreció de su café, él debía ofrecerle de su té, aunque no sabía el modo correcto de hacerlo. Hizo un gesto sutil y no verbal, mostrándole su taza, pero ella negó amablemente.

-En un rato que vuelvas a la florería, ¿regresará ella a ayudarte?

-No. Olympia sólo está conmigo unas horas a la semana, y lo hace casi a fuerza, porque mi mamá se lo pidió. Ella trabaja en las tardes en otro lado, no tiene mucho interés en la florería. Nuestra hermana más chica no tiene mucho tiempo, está estudiando belleza, y mi mamá la pone a ayudar con el quehacer de la casa, o a ayudar a cuidar a mi bisabuela.

-Entonces, prácticamente estás sola.

-No del todo. Algunas primas me ayudan. Sobre todo las más jóvenes. Hoy no viene nadie en la tarde a estar conmigo, pero no pasa nada. A veces quieren escuchar su música que no me gusta, o platicar de cosas que no siempre me interesan, y me puedo ahorrar todo eso.

-¿Qué te gusta escuchar?

Europa suspiró pensativa.

-Me gusta ., ONAR, Koza Mostra. Por mis padres y mis tíos, crecí escuchando a Nana Mouskouri, mentiría si te digo que no me gusta ninguna canción de ella, así que la incluiré en mi lista. En inglés, me gusta Amy Winehouse, Daft Punk, Bon Jovi.

Por el tono con el que mencionó a la última banda, denotó que la lista aún continuaba, pero no le venían a la mente más nombres en ese momento. Para no alargar más el suspenso, le preguntó a él:

-¿Tú qué escuchas?

-Uf…- Aldebarán no era una persona que se estancara en uno o dos géneros musicales. Disfrutaba varios tipos, y debido a eso le costaba catalogar todo lo que escuchaba.- Me gusta mucho Sepultura.

-¡Vaya! - Exclamó Europa sonriendo.

-Me encanta KISS, Helloween, adoro a Led Zeppelin. También me gusta Deep Purple, The Doors, Cream, Black Sabbath, Jimi Hendrix, The Who, Janis Joplin, Judas Priest, Pink Floyd, Jefferson Airplane…

Europa sonreía emocionada, delatando su interés en los gustos de su acompañante, y asentía entusiasmada cada vez que reconocía a una banda o artista que él mencionaba.

-Pero esos son un asunto. También me gusta mucho el ska, yo también escucho a Koza Mostra. Escucho reggae, jazz, y muy poco de bossa.

-¡Wow! Escuchas de casi todo.

A él le parecía que había un resplandor en el rostro de Europa, y en sus manos, cabello, y el marco que sus cejas y pestañas formaban alrededor de sus ojos. No se quedó embelesado mirando esos detalles de la joven porque ella continuó la conversación de música, y eso lo obligó a salir del arrobo.

Europa aplaudió suavemente cuando llegaron a servir la comida que habían pedido. Las primeras piezas de verduras fritas las mordió casi con éxtasis y sin contener uno que otro gemido de gusto, pero en seguida se compuso al recordar que tenía compañía. Esas demostraciones efusivas a la hora de comer para Aldebarán no representaban ninguna falta de cortesía, y no eran un problema en lo absoluto. Todo lo contrario, a su manera de ver, ella lucía fabulosa comiendo tan a gusto esas porciones tan generosas, encuadrada la escena con una grabación de la orquesta de Duke Ellington sonando al fondo.

Cuando ella se llevó a la boca la última porción de su _gyro_ –el cual no empezó a comer sin antes darle una probada al caballero- se limpió los dedos y los labios y suspiró satisfecha.

-Quisiera pedir postre, pero siento que me puede caer pesado al estómago.

-¿Estás muy llena?

-Estoy un poco llena. Me cabe un pastelillo o algo, pero no quiero exagerar. En un rato regreso a la florería y no quiero ir con pesadez.

-Si quieres, pedimos uno y si ya no puedes, yo te ayudo.

-Qué caritativo eres, cumples con tu deber de ayudar a aquellos que están en necesidad.

Ambos rieron.

Salieron de la cafetería con un vasito de yogurt con miel y nueces, que sobre todo iba comiendo ella, aunque insistiendo al caballero que tomara algunas cucharadas.

-Sí está buena la comida. Y la música, nada mal.- Soltó el caballero.

- _It don't mean a thing_ …

-… _if it ain't got that swing_.

En seguida se miraron a los ojos en una complicidad juguetona al darse cuenta de que ambos conocían y gustaban de ese tipo de canciones.

Ella dirigió la caminata hacia un parque pequeño en el camino de regreso a su local. Había algunos gatos sentados o echados, y parvadas de palomas picoteando ocasionalmente lo que la gente les arrojara. Aldebarán dejó –intencionalmente – que el foco de atención de la conversación fuera ella y lo que ella quisiera hablar. Se trataba de una persona a la que recién conocía, y no tenía ganas de decepcionarla. Sentía que si hablaba de más acerca de sí mismo, había posibilidad de ahuyentarla. Trataba, no obstante, de no lucir seco, haciéndole preguntas ocasionales.

Cuando faltaban veinte minutos para su hora de regreso, en medio de la conversación y mirando su reloj, ella le dio una palmadita en el brazo, indicándole que ya debía volver a su negocio.

-Voy, para ayudarte a poner los cajones afuera otra vez.

-Te digo que no es necesario. Además, una prima me está avisando que viene a apoyarme en una hora.

Se levantaron de la banca en donde estaban sentados.

-Lo que me recuerda, tú… ¿tienes teléfono o algo?- recordó Europa.

Aldebarán sacó de su bolsillo un teléfono celular de segunda mano, todo en color negro. Si bien tenía la tecnología de mensajería y aplicaciones modernas, estaba un poco atrasado, pero le servía para lo necesario. El de Europa era más bonito, más actualizado y rápido. Registró el número del caballero y le ofreció el suyo. Esta vez no habría incertidumbres ni excusa para perder el rastro uno del otro.

Después de agradecerle una y otra vez el haberla ayudado con las canastas y cajones y de repetirle que no debía hacerlo, se plantó de frente a él para mirarlo con una ligera melancolía que intentaba disimular, sin éxito.

" _¿Cuándo te veré otra vez?"_ , fueron las palabras que él quería decirle.

-Si quieres, avísame cuando tengas un espacio y pueda venir.- Se limitó a decir.

-Claro, sin falta. Qué gusto verte.- Igual que la vez anterior, se estiró cuan larga era y levantó ligeramente los talones en un intento de hacerse más alta.

Esta vez, él entendió el significado, aunque le daba un poco de pena saludar y despedirse de beso con una persona civil. Con cualquier persona, en general, era algo que nunca hacía.

-Cuídate mucho, ¿sí? – le dijo Europa en voz alta cuando él ya se había alejado unos pocos metros de la tienda.


End file.
